


What are we?

by Diana924



Category: Harlots (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Established Relationship, F/F, Georgian Period, Lesbian Character of Color, POV Lesbian Character, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism, Post-Season/Series 02, Prostitution
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 07:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19127149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Non sapeva come chiamare quelle emozioni.





	What are we?

**Author's Note:**

> \- partecipa al #GIUGNOBALENO di landedifandom, prompt 22. Lesbian

Non sapeva come chiamare quelle emozioni.

Se avesse dovuto trovare un momento in cui quei sentimenti avevano iniziato a prendere forma nel suo cuore era stato quando Violet le aveva sorriso per la prima volta. Era un sorriso divertito, caldo e si era sentita avvampare nel pensare che Violet avesse sorriso in quella maniera per lei, solo per lei. Sapeva fin troppo bene quale fosse il mestiere di Violet Cross, Violet era una donna perduta, una prostituta, una donnaccia e tanto altro secondo le predicazioni di sua madre.

Solitamente si limitava ad ascoltare e tentava di aprire gli occhi alla piccola folla che ascoltava distrattamente sua madre ma con Violet … con Violet era diverso. Quando era con lei, fosse solo per un istante o per un giorno intero sentiva il bisogno di proteggerla, di stringerla a sé e di allontanarla da quella vita disonorevole e tenerla solo per lei. Voleva essere l’unica a godere dei suoi affetti, dei suoi sorrisi e dei suoi abbracci ma soprattutto dei suoi baci.

Quando si erano baciate per la prima volta era stato durante quella festa così pagana al bordello di Mrs Wells e per quanto fosse sbagliato Amelia aveva pensato che le labbra di Violet fossero le più dolci che avesse mai sentito su di sé e che quel bacio era fin troppo perfetto, nella Bibbia non si parlava mai dell’amore tra donne dunque non poteva essere peccato si era detta, vi era sempre un po’ d’immoralità ma non poteva essere così sbagliato. Avevano continuato a vedersi di nascosto principalmente perché non voleva dare un dispiacere a sua madre ma sentiva che era la cosa giusta da fare.

Ogni volta che pensava a Violet con un cliente sentiva una fitta di gelosia attraversarla veloce e inesorabile come un lampo, poi pensava a Violet stesa su un letto, le gambe oscenamente aperte, le mani curiose, la bocca che non tratteneva alcun gemito e sentiva un calore sconosciuto nel bassoventre che la faceva fremere, e quello invece era sbagliato.

Quando poi Violet era stata assunta come cameriera del giudice Hunt Amelia ne era stata segretamente felice, con un lavoro onesto Violet non avrebbe più avuto bisogno di vendersi e lei poteva insegnarle così tanto sulla religione per aiutarla. Si erano viste più volte e … amelia non aveva mai provato un tale piacere, sapeva che quel piacere carnale era peccato ma non riusciva a farne a meno, più vedeva Violet e più provava il bisogno di stringerla a sé, di assaporare la sua labbra e che Violet l’accarezzasse in ogni dove, persino in quel posto di cui non bisognava parlare, quando era avvenuto la prima volta aveva desiderato di morire per la troppa felicità. Lydia Quigley e le sue minacce apparivano lontane, Violet era al sicuro, tutto stava andando bene e che sua madre tentasse di farle capire come il signor giudice fosse buono era qualcosa di gestibile.

Josiah Hunt era buono, gentile e aveva ogni riguardo per lei ma la verità era che Amelia aveva già donato il suo cuore ad un’altra persona, forse la persona meno indicata secondo il buonsenso ma in quel momento le era irrilevante, amava Violet Cross e costei l’amava, null’altro contava. Aveva rifiutato per ben due volte la proposta del giudice di sposarla, sapeva che sarebbero stati entrambi infelici ma lui era una persona con un luminoso futuro e se si fosse scoperto che sua moglie e la cameriera negra erano amanti allora sarebbero stati tutti e tre rovinati e lei non voleva che nessuno soffrisse.

“Come … cosa siamo noi due?” domandò quel giorno, il corpo di Violet stretto al suo e i loro abiti che giacevano sul pavimento, per fortuna la porta era chiusa col catenaccio.

“Amanti, innamorate, future adultere?” le rispose Violet cercando di non ridere.

“Non quello, quello lo conosco, solo … c’è un nome per quelle come noi? Per gli uomini ne esistono tanti ma per le donne non ne conosco nessuno” ammise prima di baciare dolcemente Violet, il solo pensiero di un uomo, un uomo sopra di lei, che le entrava dentro con il suo …, che le faceva delle cose la nauseava, specialmente dopo che si era abituata alle forme dolci di Violet, alle sue dita delicate e alla sua bocca, per quanto volesse bene a Josiah averlo come marito sarebbe stato un inferno.

“Tribadi, saffiche, fricatrici, lesbiche e via dicendo “le rispose Violet, alternando le parole ai baci, due sulla bocca, uno sul collo e di nuovo sulla bocca.

“Sono … non mi piacciono, sembrano volgari e inadeguati “replicò Amelia, Rasselas aveva ragione nel sostenere che l’amore non fosse un peccato, era veramente brutto che non ci fosse una parola, una bella parola, per descrivere cosa fossero lei e Violet.

“Dobbiamo accontentarci di queste, Mrs Hunt “la provocò Violet mentre le sue dita giocavano distrattamente con i suoi seni e Amelia chiuse gli occhi per godersi appieno quelle attenzioni.

“Non ancora … sono ancora miss Scanwell “replicò cercando di non gemere troppo forte facendo ridacchiare Violet.

Tribade, saffica, lesbica, fricatrice, forse era davvero una donna immorale pensò Amelia Scanwell ma era innamorata ed era riamata e null’altro contava, anzi forse era fiera di essere lesbica e innamorata di Violet Cross.


End file.
